The Venom Part three of my Caius love story
by lollipopxcandyxbadxgirl
Summary: This is the third one. I apologise for any typo's or anthing like that. From now on my stories will be rated T. Any sex scenes will be announced in the summary so be warned! lol


"Bella is that your phone?" I asked as we layed on the bed. She stood up and answered. It was James. I coudln't catch all of the convosation, my head was bueried in a pillow.

She rushed back into the room. Jasper was out hunting and Alice was downstairs ordering our food. "We don't have long, It was James, he wants us to meet him at the ballet studio, he has Rene" Bella said hurridly. I nodded and stood up out of the bed. We held hands and walked out of the hotel, as soon as we were out we started running. I don't think we stopped for breath until we got to the street which the studio was on. I nodded to her and we walked in. We looked around, my breath was very deep, it was all dark. Suddenly James was infront of us, he had a camera. We noticed the video playing on the TV of when Bella was younger with her mother. "Where is Rene?!" I shouted at him, "She's at home, all snuggled up, none the wiser" He smirked and pushed me into the wall. The wind was knocked from my lungs, I fell unconcious.

Bella was tortured. He broke her leg and made her scream. I woke to see him about to bite her "NO!" I screamed and ran at him. I jumped on his back and tried to pull him off. He just laughed and threw me over his shoulder and was practicly ontop of me. I stared intensly into his eyes, he laughed and then in a flash, he bit down. I screamed in agony, the flames spread threw my blood. "Amy!" I heard Bella screaming. All I could do was tremble on the floor as the venom spread through my body, "Now, you" He said to Bella, just as he was bout to pounce, Edward threw him against the wall. "Jasper, she has been bitten, you will have to suck the venom out, seen as though you have already tasted her blood" I heard Carlisle's voice, but I couldn't see him. Then I felt another set of teeth sink into the top of my shoulder/bottom of my neck. It all faded.

* * *

"Is she waking up?" I heard a familiar urgent voice. I prized my eyes open, I was in a bed. The light pierced my eyes, at first I thought I was dead, but then I saw Bella, or rather felt her. She had wrapped her arms around me tightly. I smiled a little and wrapped an aching arm around her. "Im alive then" I said, my throat was so incredably dry, my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth. Finally my vision had cleared. I saw Charlie and Bella looking at me "You look like you're dying" Charlie said, "Thanks" I smiled sarcasticly "No, I mean im sure you'll get better-" He said "Im fine" I cut in with a bemused expression. He walked out smiling. I was left with Bella.

"What happened?" I asked her "You were bitten by James, Jasper had to suck the poison out. I think its fair to say he won't be in school for a while" Bella smiled "Why?" I asked frowning "His eyes are blazing red, they won't change back to topaz for about a month" She explained. I nodded. I stopped and thoguht for a minute, at least I was alive, wasn't that just great...

I reached up and felt the scar on my neck, it was cold. I shivered at the thought of his hundred year old teeth in my skin.

"Prom? omg prom! have I missed it?!" I said franticly "No calm down, its in 3 days" She mumbled.

"I have to get up, make preperations, go shopping!" I said. I went to swing my legs over the side of the bed "Hey calm it soldier, I need to check you over" Carlisle smiled. I let him review me "Okay, you're good to go, just be careful" He smiled at me. I nodded, I stood up and put on some clothes Bella had brought me. I was a skinny wreck but it was better than that bloody night gown.

Charlie drove Bella and I home, she had the whole back seat because of her broken leg. "I take it you are going with Edward, I don't have anyone to go with" I said depresingly. "Im sure someone will ask you" Bella smiled. "Regardless im going, I habve the style of dress I want and everything planned out in my head" I said matter-of-factly.

The next day I went shopping on my own, Bella really didn't want to go, but she said she would go to the Cullens to 'wave us off'.

I went to a tailors and ordered a dress.

(Curtosy of Google(http://www(dot)harpersbazaar(dot)com/cm/harpersbazaar/images/HBZ0108CL007-de-85303519(dot)jpg)

I was going to pick it up the day of the prom. "Hey Amy, will you come to the prom with me?" some random dude asked from the volleyball team, I looked at Edward, he shook his head. "Erm, no" I said and walked away. Another who just wanted to get into my knickers. I sighed and sat next to Bella in the lunch hall. Alice was next to me. "Wow Amy, you're dress is beautiful" She smiled. I rolled my eyes. Rosalie seemed pissed off.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned and looked, there was a really cute boy who I saw hanging around the library once. "Alex right?" I said "Willyougotothepromwithme!?" He said blushing "Sure" I smiled at him. "Really?" He asked opening his eyes, he was really quite good looking, just very quiet.

I nodded smiling "I will meet you here" I smiled at him again. He walked off absolutely euphoric. giggled to myself. "Haha, Bella you jealous?" I said with a mean smirk on my face "No, why would I be?" She laughed confused "Mine has a heartbeat" I chirped sticking my tongue out at Edward and walking off. I head Emmet laughing.

I got the train into the city and picked up my dress, any changes that needed making they did there. I then went and bought some shoes, just plain black heels. I had a necklace on, it was just a silver chain with a red jewel on the end that just dipped into the top of my visable cleavage.

I would loo so hot. I went back to the Cullens house and walked in. I went into one of their bathrooms and did my hair, it was just down and sightly curled, more on the wavy side. Then I did my makeup. It was my natural pale skin with black winged out eyeliner and some sparkly eye shadow and bright red lips. I conoured my cheekbones and put my shoes and dress on. I looked like a catwalk model. I was tall and damn skinny.

The dress dipped perfectly to just below my boobs at the front accentuating them. I admired myself in the mirror, "What a lovely little bride I'll make my dear I look devine (Evil laugh) things are working out according to my ultimate design, soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!" I sang into the mirror and spun around, spraying myself with perfume. "You know, thats quite creepy" Alice said next to me. "Where is Bella?" I asked "She's in the study" Alice said. I nodded and walked out and into the study, i hadn't actually been in there before. "Hey Bells" I said "Wow, Amy look at you" She said. "I thought you weren't going?" I asked "I wasn't but Edward said I have to" She mumbled looking at the big cast sticking out the bottom of her dress.

I looked around and smelled the old books. I saw I picture on the wall "Who is Carlisle with?" I asked "He is hot" I added poiting to the guy with white hair. "They are the Volturi, the 'Kings' of the vampire world if you will. They make the laws. That is Aro, Marcus and Caius" I heard a voice from behind me. It was Carlisle. I nodded. "I woudln't mind meeting Caius" I smirked "Amy" Bella hissed and nudged my arm. I giggled at her.

"You both look lovely, but admiring aincient vampires all night isn't going to get you to prom" He laughed. I nodded and linked his arm and walked downstairs, Bella on the other side so we didn't trip. All vampires eyes turned to us as we walked, or in Bella's case hobbled, down the stairs.

Jasper was there after all. "I told you her dress was nice" I heard Alice say to Esme. "Oh my darlings! you both look lovely!" Esme said and hugged us. "Alex is going to love you" Emmet said with a boyish smirk on his face "Emmet" Edward growled playfully. We all got in the limo and set off.

As promised Alex was there, I waltzed out of the car and over to him, he was in an all black tux. "Hey" I said. He gawped at me "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" He said in shock. He linked my arm and we walked in.

I danced with him a while. Then nearly every other boy wanted to dance with me. I some how ended up being toed around the dancefloor by Emmet, he clearly forgot that I was a human. Then I was dancing with Jasper. "Im sorry I sort of compromised you" I said to him. "Its okay, just a word of advice though, stay away from any vampires. Especially if you taste like that" He smirked.


End file.
